


The Void

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Background Character Death, Bad peter pan references, Child Abuse, Depression, Disabled Characters, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Lost Weaboos, M/M, Mention of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other, Petstuck, Tags to be added, This Is STUPID, horuss has autism though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is a vast, infinite space. </p>
<p>In this space there is a void. </p>
<p>Just like the one in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be posted later this week.   
> Any fanart sent to me will be added in another story featuring it if there is any. (　ﾟ∋ﾟ)

The universe is a vast, infinite space.

In that space, there is a void.

Much like the one inside you.

~~~~

The will to do anything has long since been lost, and it wasn't sudden either. At first it was just forgetting to message or call people back. Then, it was forgetting to do so altogether until you slowly started to slip away from whatever friends you had left. If you had any left, that is.

Your name is DIRK STRIDER and you are empty.

Antidepressants stopped working. Trips to therapy stopped happening. Going to work? What work. You're pretty well off as you are from a past hobby that still pays the bills, even if you don't record videos of stuffed puppets anymore, which you're thankful for.

All in all, even though you're alive, it's not really living. Being alone just makes it worse but you don't have that drive like you used to; the voice in your head that tells you to get up and go. It's just gone, and you doubt it would come back for a long, long time. If it ever did, that is, it would be a miracle in itself.

Maybe you should get a dog. Getting an animal for companionship on its own is great. Having to take care of something might make you have the will to do something so something else doesn't die should fuel you. Yeah, you're totally getting a dog.

~~~~

You just have arrived at the shelter and there is no way you are just getting a dog. Some creepy lady from reception dragged you into the troll section for all the 'strays' they catch, and it's depressing. Like, they look like kids for crap sakes. In a sense. Sort of?? Either way it's fucked up and there's no way you're not leaving here without something, troll or no troll.

"So...uh...what do they eat?" You ask the lady after a moment of silence and staring at one huddled in the corner. It has big orange eyes and really thick hair and it looks like the daughter you never had. "They would eat TrollChow, which you cab purchase here or at a pet store carrying it." The lady smiles and those teeth are so perfect you're tempted to knock them out.

There's no way they would just eat that dog-food stuff, right? You squint at the troll in the cage, looking it over.

Trolls don't differ from the other gender until they hit maturity, which the females apparently grow faux-breasts to have more fat reserves and make them look larger. Or something. Trolls sure are weird. This one might be broken, though... It has really long hair, a roundish face with a flower bandaid on it and it's covered in bandages. It's only wearing a T-shirt and you really don't want to see any weird animal junk today, thanks universe.

The lady catches your staring and offers to take it out so you can hold it. With a nod, she unlatches the gate (not like a dog crate: it's smaller with an actual lock since trolls have thumbs. No escape from this piss-stinking hell, sorry) and reaches in, pulling the troll out and dumping it into your arms.

"It's recommended that if you have other animals, larger ones especially, that they be introduced or removed to prevent competition." She adds. "He is an indigo--a blueblood if you will, non-aggressive, and it is also recommended that he is to be put into a home with small children or other trolls the same caste or lower if you aren't going to be home." Great.

So it's a boy? You're slightly tempted to turn him over to check, but that would seem perverted and be awkward as hell. The troll has a little yellow earring on his ear, like a livestock tag, and he gives you the ultimate 'take me home I'll be a good boy and only wreck the place when you aren't looking' face that makes your totally manly heart melt. "It's also recommended that trolls be put into a room without chemicals or dangerous objects, as they can learn to open doors and cabinets so be sure to troll-proof."

You balance the troll on your hip (which is harder than it looks since you barely have any, but he's the size of a toddler and doesn't weigh very much) and give her a frown for a moment after giving the troll a look. "What's his name?" You asked, petting his head carefully so you don't lose your fingers. "It's name is Horuss."

'Horuss' perks up st the sound of his name and looks over at the satan-lady expectantly. Although he seems fond of her, you still want to smash in those pearly whites of hers. Damn. Maybe for Christmas you'll treat yourself.

"How much?"

 

~~~~ 

 

Adopting an animal isn't a sort of 'get-in, get-out' sort of thing. Apparently, it's a long, excruciating process of questions like 'do you have children or other animals' and a ghastly amount of paperwork and the effort into simply adopting something is such a hassle you almost pussy out half-way. 

But, you remain both stubborn and strong and go along with it anyway. 

As you're filling out your paperwork, your troll sits in a chair next to you, looking bored and tired as hell. He seems rather small--the employees? told you he was the equivalent of a human nine year-old but to you he looked like he was four. Talk about straight-up bullshit. 

The spot for a name was already filled in, trolls like whatever set of syllables their name might be and it can't really be changed this late so it seems. Why they named him 'Horuss' of all things is so far beyond you you're almost asking Legolas for insight. 

"Hey."

What.

"Heeeey. Hey. Heey. Hey." What the hell.

You glance around before looking at Horuss, who is standing on the chair and resting his elbows on the arm of it, holding his chin up as he watches you write down your information. He gives you a look and sort of awkwardly gestures to the clipboard before letting out a grunt. It feels a bit awkward to just leave him hanging, so you decide to fill him in. After all, he DID try his best to get your attention, so who are you to judge? 

"Oh, well hey there...?" You give the troll a glance before writing down your phone number. "What is it?" Horuss asks and oh god you didn't know they could talk like this well you knew they could learn words but that's different before coherently and curiously  _asking a question._

You face the clipboard towards him. "This is a clipboard, and you use it to write down shit. Stuff." Oops. Still, Horuss looks excited about this newfound knowledge and makes a wild grab for the clipboard. You pull it away and out of his reach. "Sorry, Lil' man but this here? This here is mine." you tsk, shaking your head as if you were disappointed. 

The troll takes a minute or two to register what you have said, to an extent, and plops back onto his chair. A passerby walks past you while you were in the 'where do you live' section of the paper and scoffs at the troll. 

"I simply cannot believe that they are doing this now! What's next, feeding the dog at a spot at the dinner table?" 

You grit your teeth, and Horuss looks up to the person with such a look of innocence that makes your heart drop. What is he, Rosa Parks? This is bullshit. The asshat and overall terrible excuse for a human being leaves and you quickly fill out the paper, handing it over to the reception desk so you and Horuss can haul ass before you snap somebody's neck. 

~~~~

Horuss cost five hundred dollars. You also got a little goodie bag from the reception lady who you are positive was trying to hit on you. In the bag was about a pound of troll kibble, a leash and harness made for trolls (like one of those kiddy backpack leashes except four times as expensive), an incredibly durable squeaky toy, a tracker tag in case he ever goes missing and a flyer to a vet's office to get him 'fixed'. 

Eugh. 

You carry Horuss out to your car, setting him into the passenger side of the vehicle and buckling him in, instructing him to not take it off and give him the four-hundred-dollar squeaky toy, driving down the road to the actual pet store so you can buy some shit for your new pet, although the term is too possessive for your liking. 

~~~~


	2. Studying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take him shopping, and he meets a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do what i want and i don't need no man.

There's nothing wrong with social interaction. Except when it's negative beyond your wildest dreams.

 

~~~~

 

You take Horuss out of the car and sort of put him in a shopping cart in the child's seat, pushing it over towards the pet store. At least nobody is going to take you for a single mother.

The cart rattles and Horuss looks excited as hell, tapping the handle of the cart as the two of you enter the pet store. A lot of people shopping for their own ugly little animals give you and Horuss (especially Horuss) a hideous, judgmental look. It's horrible, you can't even go shopping for an animal in an actual store for animals. People these days.

Horuss is blissfully unaware, and he chews on his little squeaky toy. Right now you're contemplating the price on this horrifically expensive thing of that TrollChow shit when you look over and  _oh fucking hell he's gone._

You look around and find him down the aisle with some little girl, what is she five?, fawning over her and a wave of relief washes over you. It seems he had wiggled out of the seat and hopped down to investigate the premesis and instead found a little girl. 

Lucky bastard. 

Horuss is sort of patting her face, and she's giggling. A woman who looks just likes her coaxes her away from your troll, and Horuss toddles over to you, eyeing the bag in your hand. 

So far, today was a pretty okay day. 

~~~~

Okay, well, maybe you judged this day a bit too early. 

The woman who dragged off her child suddenly gave you a stern look like you just tried to steal a cookie out of her jar and you just lost most of your faith in humanity today. 

Horuss simply stares at you, and those big old orange eyes practically glow. It's a little creepy. You toss the bag of fake-expensive-dogfood-for-child-like-creatures into the cart and wheel off to checkout after loading who-knows-what. 

Horuss apparently had a lot to say, because by the time you got to the little checkout area he was babbling away in broken English, gibberish, and noises you didn't know existed. 

The obviously-underpaid clerk doesn't seem to know what to do with actual real life trolls and the idiot stares at yours, dumbfounded. It was like if something out of the T.V. came to life and demanded that you scan a thing of pet food. Oh wait.

He does give Horuss a dog treat, and you can't wait to find that four weeks later, rotting away in some sort of crevice. After checking out, you carry Horuss in one hand, your shitty brown paper bag of overpriced goodies in the other and head back out towards your car, ready to ship up and roll out at the earliest of opportunities. 

~~~~

"Hey, Horuss, shhhh. Soon we'll arrive at old casa de Strider and we'll have a blast. Literally. I'm going to hose you down." 

Even though he seemed fine on the way from the shelter to the pet store, Horuss didn't like the idea of sitting down, strapped to a chair in a Toyota going fourty. You can't really blame him, either. But, you did have to take him home and wash him down because he looks a bit like shit and smells like piss and the poor little guy is covered in nasty bandages. 

No wonder people were giving you guys looks; Horuss looks like he was fished out of the trash. Not that he wasn't cute and so far a total sweetie even by troll standards, but personality only goes so far nowadays that even the asshole of assholes can be #1 just because of their looks. 

Society sucks, really. 

Once the two of you get home to your kicking apartment, you set the bag on the counter and Horuss onto the floor. 

You have purchased a variety of things; about 10 pounds of TrollChow or whatever, various heavy-duty Kong standard dog toys because you KNOW Horuss is going to destroy anything that's not military-grade, and little child-lock things from the store next door.

There's a lot of stuff in your apartment that you don't want him getting into, safety wise and whatnot there were things you didn't want ANYBODY to touch. Ever.

But first, it's bath time. 

And they don't make troll soap, so you hope that old Dove shit you had from god knows when will work for him. You place Horuss on the edge of the tub, running a warmish bath for the little guy and filling it up to the high heavens with bubbles and various soaps. You almost want to Febreeze the whole house because he really smells bad. 

You peel off the grungy shirt he has on, along with the bandages and simply throw them away. They're probably the source of most of the smell, anyway, and you'll give him more clothes when you make a run to Target or whatever later.

Horuss doesn't seem afraid of the water, which is a good thing for the both of you to say the least. He gets in the bathtub without a fight, even when you pour water over his head to the point where his bangs are covering his eyes. 

For a male animal, he seems awfully feminine, but trolls usually grow out of it once they start to mature. How long do they live? Do they get any bigger than this? Is there anything that they're allergic to? You should look this up, but for now you're too busy fighting off a troll in a bath tub who just discovered splashing.

You're going to need another towel. 

 


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realising you have no idea about how to take care of trolls, you stop and simply take care of a kid.

Which is, unsurprisingly, harder than it looks.

You pull the plug of the tub out and as it drains, you go off to find a fresh, less-wet more-dry towel and come back to the bathroom only to find that your troll is missing.

God dammit. Houdini Jr. is no where to be found for a good five seconds when you find him on the couch in the living room, sopping wet and playing with your phone. Wait, when did he... Right when you thought you were smooth, this kid is like creme ala cream ala Edgar.

Horuss is sitting on the couch and babbling into the phone and your heart nearly fucking melts because everything about this is so twisted and backwards and now you got to trade the toddler because you don't want him to ruin your 100$-a-month piece of toast.

You walk over and sit next to him, watching what he is doing for a minute before taking the phone from him before he accidentally calls 911, and found out he called someone from speed dial.

Holding the phone up to your ear, you pat your crying trolls' back. "Sorry about thi--" You're cut off by a girl with a Boston accent who is downright ecstatic. "Oh my fucking GOD, Strider, you never told me you had a kid!"

With a heavy sigh you toss the towel onto Horuss and pinch the bridge of your nose for a minute before responding. "Sure I do. Well, it's a troll."

Roxy squawks and goes on about how she just got a new cat and how 'you two should get out of the city to my place', along with something involving a 'paydlate.' Play date? Hell, you just got him and you are ever so popular.

Well, more popular than you already were, which is really, really saying something.

~~~~

Okay, maybe not THAT popular.

However, the point still stands and after a hearty conversation with one of your best pals and best gals, you have officially made an appointment to yet the fuck out of this apartment.

Horuss has somehow ripped the towel in half by the time your conversation is over, and you nearly drop the phone. "What the--Jesus Christ, Horuss you can't do that man. Not cool." You scold him, taking two pieces of what used to be a fabric away from your troll and yeah clothes are defenitely a must here.

At least underwear.

So, you make it your mission to go through your previously-purchased hard earned bounty from this morning and dress him in a pair of Superman underwear for five year olds and a black T-shirt with a tree on it. It's perfect.

Now, all you need are a pair of grey shorts and the very second you turned to get it he is gone and god dammit you should have bought a bell.

"Fucking hell. Horuss! Come here." With the shorts in tow, you look around for a minute before finding him sitting on the floor in the kitchen in front of the fridge, playing with a spoon. Damn.

At least he hadn't somehow wriggled out of your apartment and into the labrynth of a hallway this complex seems to have. You would probably never find him if that happened. Walking over to him, you put the shorts on him and call it good.

"Horuss, don't run off like that. I don't want you to get in trouble or something, aight?" Horuss doesn't seem fond of your stern papa-bear talk, and you ruffle his hair. It's still matted and wet from earlier, but thankfully Roxy might have something for that.

"Want to go outside? We're going to Roxy's house." He gives you a look and a small 'okay'. Maybe you should have ol' Mama Rox help you expand his vocabulary. You take a small backpack and make an emergency troll bag with a water bottle, some of that gross-looking TrollChow shit, the toys you got and a spare Horuss-sized kid's shirt.

With Horuss' harness leash on, you are ready to rumble.

 

~~~~

 

Roxy usually has solution, and it turns out she's drinking one now. 

Once you and Horuss take a twenty-minute drive to Roxy's property, you walk him up the driveway to Roxy's bigass mansion. It's pretty spiffy. 

Lalonde opens the door, grinning with a cat in one hand, glass bottle of whiskey in the other. God dammit. "Hey, Strider! Is sis the Lil' baby you were talking about?" she asks as she let's the two of you inside, and Horuss looks around at the interior with big orange eyes. 

"What is it?" he asks you, tugging on the hem of your pants and Roxy nearly keels over from either the booze or fangirling too hard about your trolls' baby voice. "Hun, this is my house!" Roxy exclaimed, the cat still in her arm. 

Horuss points to the cat, and Roxy starts to hand it over to him before you intervene. "Rox, careful. He's a rough little guy and I don't know what he'll do with the little fur ball." you warn her, and she just gives you a 'psh' before offering the cat to Horuss. 

"It's a widdle itty bitty kitty, Horse! Horuss." She corrects herself and Roxy looks at Horuss expectantly. 

Horuss doesn't seem to know what it is, before shakily holding out a well-padded hand to give it a very, very soft pat on the face. Thankfully the cat seems OK, and Roxy hands it to him after a minute. "Here, I'll rustle up some grub." she announces before strutting off towards the kitchen, clutching the glass bottle. 

You look down at Horuss, who grins up at you which would put any barracuda to quick shame. You give him a small smile in return before beckoning him to follow you, and the cat wriggles out of his arms before Horuss pads after you. 

You take off the leash and harness, and toss it aside for later as you guide your troll into the kitchen where Roxy is making sandwiches. Today is a pretty cool fucking day, you decide. 

"Want to go in the backyard?" She asks once she's made a small feast of ham sandwiches, looking down at Horuss. You on the other hand, remain unsure. She quite literally lives by a forest and...

Roxy, the mind reader, waves a hand at you dismissavely. "He'll be fiiine." she assures you, handing you a half of a sandwich. 

You're still unsure about that. 

~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell your friends. cry a lot. its about to get cute.


	4. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horuss goes outside for the first time in probably forever, and does something you never would have expected.

You had convinced Roxy to at least do it later since Horuss wasn't 'dressed for adventure.' 

She retaliates an hour later, which leaves you at around 4:00 with a troll in a small nightgown with a ponytail and a smile on his face. 

"I'm a cute." Horuss announces, and you pinch the bridge of your nose. "Roxy, he can't wear that, he'll ruin it." With a sigh, you look Horuss over.

His hair was combed out and tied into a ponytail, and his bangs were  covering his forehead. He does look cute, like a little four year old girl. 

Not that you have anything against that, anybody can wear a dress if they want. The problem is, the ankle-length dress isn't suitable for outside place. 

Roxy scoffs, covering Horuss' ears. "Shh, don't listen to him, he's just jealous cause you're cuter than 'im." Your troll blinks, and you give Roxy a nod. "Welcome to Burger King, you're  having it your way." 

Next you'll have to buy him shoes, right? Still. Right. 

Roxy also seems to have given him a small, black and blue drawstring pack. "I gave him some food and toys for whatever." She explained as all three of you go outside. 

~~~~

The backyard is a small clearing bordered by a thick, dark forest. Its fairly ominous, and its creeping you out just a bit. 

Still, playtime is playtime. Horuss drags the pack around, wandering around in the clearing and smelling at various things. Roxy gives him a laugh, and kicks a ball at him. 

After putting the backpack back on, Horuss stares at the ball before giving her a look and pushing the ball towards her.  

"No, here." She takes the ball, and tosses it to you. Catch? More like, fetch. It sails over your head and you give Roxy an exaggerated groan before going to get it, throwing it back at her.

Roxy then throws the ball at Horuss, who throws it back at Roxy. Damn, he caught on fast. 

After another five minutes of throwing the ball around, it sails over Horuss' head and bounces into the forest. Naturally, he goes after it. 

You wheeze for a moment, going over to sit down in a lawn chair with Roxy as the two of you wait for Horuss to come back. 

And wait. 

And wait. 

And wait. 

Wait.

After a few minutes you finally stand back up, starting to get worried. "Horuss?" You call for him, and Roxy goes towards the forest border, calling for him as well. 

"Horuuus!?!?" You cup your hands and shout for him, before making a beeline towards the forest, taking a few steps in the border and looking around. It's no use. 

 

He's gone. 


	5. Visual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In your own short little life, you have never experienced anything such as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perspective has been temporarily switched from Bro, to Horuss. 
> 
> It's time.

You definitely should have gone back to the man with the thing covering his face and the large-chested female, but for some reason the forest was calling to you.

Something in it was pulling you in, beckoning that you go further. Yet, at the same time you felt something foul. 

Like someone was watching you, but worse. Nevertheless, you pad deeper into the forest, quickly losing sight of the house behind you as you lose yourself in the trees. 

The small backpack you were given bounces against your hip as you step over a large tree root, and nearly trip in the process. At least the long shirt-dress-thing the lady gave you was protecting you somewhat; it was starting to get colder. 

Ignoring the change in weather conditions and the male calling your name, you walk on forward. Honestly you have no idea of how long you have been walking, but the sun had moved since then so it must have been, like, forever. 

There's a crackling noise behind you and you whip your head around to see a small greyish blur dart behind a tree. Looks like you're being followed, and you don't like the looks of it. So, of course, you call out to whoever. 

"Hullo?" You ask, feeling sweat roll down your forehead as you back up against the tree, not sure if you wanted a response or not when suddenly someone drops in front of you, and you flinch and shut your eyes tight, waiting for something to eat you. 

Unfortunately, nothing does, and after a moment you hesitantly open one orange eye and stare at whatever was before you, and find out its a troll. 

"Hey!!" The other troll says, tilting his head as he looks you over. He's wearing a small pair of ragged pants and a vest, along with a string of small animals' teeth around his neck. 

He looks weird. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't you know how?" He asks, giving you a slight frown. The other troll is both taller and skinnier than you are, and probably a bit older. 

Dumbfounded, you remain quiet for a moment before replying. "Yeah, yeah I know how to do it. Who are you?" You ask, frowning. He's weird.

He's also blushing slightly, avoiding your gaze for a moment. "I'm, I'm Rufioh...are you lost or something? Like, I've NEVER seen another troll out here in like...a crazy long time." You exhale softly and give him a proud smile. "I'm Horuss!!" 

Rufioh seems to be happy that you aren't afraid of him, and he looks around before taking your hand and starting to lead you somewhere. "C'mere! I wanna show you where I live; it's amazing!!" He exclaims, tugging you past another few trees. 

You don't fight him and eventually the two of you reach a bigger tree than the other ones, and it has a sort of a small building built into the top of it. It leaves you breathless for a moment, and you stare at it. 

Rufioh has taken you to his fortress, and for now you don't want to leave.

~~~~ 

Just for now, however, since you would have to go back to the man eventually. Playtime is now, though, and you follow Rufioh towards the tree before he suddenly flies up towards the building. Wait, what? 

You hadn't noticed before, but Rufioh has large, birdie-like orange brownish wings and you feel rather jealous. There's some rustling noises before Rufioh throws down a rope ladder, beckoning you to climb up. 

Honestly, you're afraid for you never had to climb up something so high, but you muster up the courage to do so and eventually you're up to the deck of the treehouse. 

There's another troll there too, one with medium length hair and curly horns. She's wearing a small red dress that goes to her knees, and she is smiling at you. Rufioh gives you a smile and introduces the two of you. 

He says something to her you don't understand to the female. "Oh, and, uh, Horuss this is Damara. She...doesn't really talk the talk we do, but I get what she's saying. She's crazy...crazy nice that is." 

Damara bows her head to you, and you do.the same a bit awkwardly. Rufioh laughs. 

The treehouse has some blankets stuffed in the corner, a few drawings on the walls and a small box of various things. Even though its a bit trashy, it feels like home. 

"So Horuss, are you going to stay with us? Like, I'm okay with it, but we don't have a lot of food..." Rufioh trailsoff, and you give him a confused look. "Why not? I have a thingie in this..."

You pull off your little bag, and dig through it before finding a slightly squished sandwich, ripping it into three pieces before handing Damara and Rufioh one. They give it a look as if they're unsure, but eat it anyway. 

Bread is weird, so you understand their hesitance completely. What you do not understand, however, is why they wouldn't have enough food. "Why don't you ask the lady?" You finally question the two, and Rufioh suddenly gives you a dark look that makes you feel small. 

"...lady? Like,a people? No, we aren't going to ask people for help, Horuss." He tells you sternly, and the smile on Damara's face fades. 

You give them both a questioning and concerned look, and Damara speaks up and, with a heavy broken accent,  doesn't wait to explain. 

"People. They are monsters, and we. We are not a people." 

~~~~

You aren't sure what she meant by that, and you give her a look. "No? They aren't mean or anything..." You trail off, frowning before rubbing your eyes. "S'cold." 

It was getting darker outside, and the temperature was dropping. You weren't very tolerant of low-temp climate; the cold bothered you.  

Rufioh looks at you, glances at Damara before letting out a sigh. "Here..." He shuffles over to you, pulling you closer and into his arms, hugging you tightly. Damara gives you a mean look when Rufioh isn't watching, and you don't know why. 

Rufioh is warm and you pull away, feeling your stomach flip for whatever reason. It was weird. Damara goes back to smiling, and you pad over to the window. "I don't wanna touch nothing right now."

With a huff, you ball your hands into fists in your dress, gazing out the window. It was really late, and the sun was almost down. The sky was a weird orange colour, what little of it you could see through the tree. 

The crickets were chirping, and it felt nice to be here. Rufioh walks next to you, looking out the window by you. "You didn't answer me, doll." Doll? What's 'doll?' 

You look at Rufioh, and he smiles back with sharp, crooked teeth. "I asked if you wanted to stay here. With me, and, Damara." He explained, looking back outside. The moon was full, and its light slowly, but surely, started to shine through the canopy of the trees, highlighting the forest. 

Maybe just for a little bit--it was too late in the evening to think about going back to the human's house, and it was dangerous to wabder around in the dark. Even though you can see pretty well in the dark, you dont want to get eaten by an animal. 

Damara pads off into another room of the treehouse, and Rufioh gives her a light huff before looking back at you, still awaiting an answer. 

You give him a look, before reaching over and giving his shoulder a small, gentle pat and a friendly smile. 

 

"Okay." 


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back, and you are still unsure of why he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching back to Dirk.

Your name is DIRK STRIDER and it's six o'clock on the dot when Horuss suddenly comes back. 

You've been stressing out over where he might have run off to, or if something might have hurt or eaten him before eventually conking out on Roxy's couch, bless her heart. 

There's a light tapping on the back door, right around at the ass crack of dawn, and you open it to find your troll, looking up at you with eyes that seem to glow in the dark and you almost have a heart attack and die right fucking there. 

"Horuss! Oh my fucking god, Horuss, why would you--never mind, just, are you okay?" He seems to be fine, albeit dirty, but you have to make sure. You pick him up, looking him over but thank god he's okay. 

It's not like you could get a new one, he's not a cat, he's like a little kid and you would fight someone over calling him anything else. 

"Rufioh was, was, talkin'. And he said I could stay." Horussreplies, and you stare at him. Whoever this Dante Basco impersonator claims to be, he seems to have opened up Horuss' vocabulary in the night he was gone. 

After shutting the back door, you pad over into the kitchen and set Horuss on the counter. "Who is Rufioh? Did he take you?" You ask,feeling rather lightheaded. Horuss shakes his head, however, and leans to his side to look at the door. 

"I said I would go back. I want him. Can we get him?" What is 'Rufioh', a dog? You're unsure, but for now you have a troll to, yet again, take care of. 

After a quick change into a much cleaner wardrobe, Horuss has fallen asleep in your spot on the couch, and you fire up the coffee pot. Seems a waste to let perfectly good ass-crack-of-dawntime go to waste without making something, anyway. 

It's really hard to convince yourself to let him go back, but you want to make sure that whoever this 'Rufioh' character is, isn't some weird pervert who lives on Momma ROC's property. 

Twenty-five minutes later, you have finished your coffee, made Horuss a bite to eat (thirty seven--count em,-- marshmallows out of a bowl of Lucky Charms), and grabbed your cell phone, you convince a still sort of sleepy Horuss to show you where 'Rufioh' lives. 

Horuss is excited enough, and after leaving Roxy a note on the fridge you and Horuss head outside, you following the troll deep into the woods for how ever long of a time before arriving to a makeshift treehouse. 

It looks as if a bunch of eight year olds collectively came together and made it themselves, and frankly you wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. 

There's a rustling noise, and some shuffling about in the building overhead that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up, and you look at Horuss questionably. 

He seems alright, and if anything excited that he gets to see 'Rufioh' again. There's a very small rope ladder dangling from the treehouse, and Horuss hops onto it. It gets pulled right up to the treehouse, bringing your troll along with it and that is where you draw the line. 

"Horuss? Horuss, answer me." You call for him, fucking ready to scale a tree if need be when suddenly Horuss peers over the edge of the treehouse, waving down at you. "Heeey! Hey!! It's Rufioh!!" 

Horuss looks over his shoulder at something, glances down at you, and walks out of your field of vision and into the main building of the tree house itself. 

Hopefully he'll come back. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Honestly, you don't think you have spent too much time standing there, but it felt like a goddamn eternity. 

Horuss babbles away to another voice, this one a bit deeper than Horuss', for a few minutes before he comes back down the ladder, looking up at you. 

"Rufioh said you're crazy. Iounno." He shrugged, looking back at the treehouse. A small grey figure appears and drops right down the ladder and oh thank god it's another troll and not some weird pervert. 

The troll is around Horuss' age, about the size of a six years old, and doesn't seem to happy about seeing you. However, he is talking to Horuss in some way you can't understand, and Horuss giggles. 

Trolls sure are weird. 

"So...uh, like, is this Rufioh?" You ask, eyeing the apparently-winged troll before you. You didn't even know they came with wings, but apparently some do. Every day you learn something new, so it seems. 

Thelarger-troll now known as Rufioh nods, and gives you a nervous smile. "Yeah, uh, sorry about this...Horuss was just wandering around and, I couldn't leave him? But I'm still not too good on the human thing..." Rufioh explains, his face turning a light peanut-butter colour. Weird. 

Still, you give the chatty troll an awkward nod, and with some deciding you finally ask, "Did you want to come to the house? No offense, but you don't seem too good..." And you were right. 

It wasn't just roughhousing, it looks like someone beat the shit out of the little winged dude and left him here to die. Frankly, with all this negative attitude about trolls, you wouldnt be surprised, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't bother you to the point where you want to strangle those responsible. 

Rufioh goes wide-eyed, glancing at Horuss before looking back at you. "Thanks, but like, I live here too, you know? Im fine, anyway, thanks for the offer though...seriously, I'm living the life out here." Rufioh tries to assure you, and you don't buy it. 

Still, you aren't going to force him. You point down the direction of the house. "Go down there if you need anything, but if you start trouble..." You trail off, warning him with a look and he nods, shrinking down a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I got it..!" He gives you another nervous smile. 

Seems cute, and Horuss is definitely fond of him. Do trolls get crushes on other trolls? 

You really should have read that pamphlet.


	7. Homecoming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally read the pamphlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you people thought I gave up on this.

Okay, well, maybe you will later.

 

When you return to find Rufioh the next day, it seems that Horus' little troll boyfriend crush decided to come with you, muttering how some 'crazy bitch' was 'all up in his grill', or something like that. Your troll was simply delighted, and dedicated every moment of his time fawning over Rufioh. 

It was absolutely, with out a doubt, adorable. 

Roxy was so glad that Horuss was back and he's got his own little 'boyfren' that she used one of Jane's old recipes, along with the two trolls' cooperation, to make a cake. 

Horuss didn't seem to first grasp the concept that you had to break the eggs on purpose, and just help them until they shattered in his hands, leaving him with a sticky mess. "I'm sorry." He says, and offers you what once was an egg. Rufioh let's out a giggle every time, and gives Horuss a pat on the back. 

Roxy dabs a bit of cake batter on Rufioh's nose, who looks dumbfounded and stares at the little bit of batter like he doesn't know what todo, and you should grab a camera. 

And grab a camera you do, turning it on and laughing as Horuss flings cake batter at you using a whisk once you return with the camcorder. The quality could use some work, but you are going to keep this thing forever. 

A little bit later while the two trolls are waiting for the cake to bake, you and Roxy use this opportunity to discuss important custodial things. 

"So Dirk, are these two little gays, guys, gonna live wif chu? C'mon, they gotta visit Momma Rox every once in a whale. While." Roxy says, giving you a smile. It's like you two are divorced parents discussing who gets who on the weekends. But, at the same time, it's like you two are apart of some cliché family for the first time in a very long while. 

And frankly, you wouldn't give it up for anything. 

"C'mon, Roxy, you know me better than to just leave you in the dirt like that. Or was it the totally existant dust?" You flash her a total genuine, 100% single-pixel Strider smirk, and with that she laughs. 

Meanwhile, Horuss and Rufioh are roughhousing in the kitchen while Horuss squeals over Rufioh pulling his hair. 

~~~~


	8. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since you, Horuss and Rufioh had moved back into your apartment, and a lot has changed since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is stupid

For example, what was once Dave's room has been refurbished. Instead of turntables, there is a small table set up full of various crafting materials.

The bedding has been replaced, posters have been taken down, and every single sword or otherwise sharp object has been locked away in some storage facility.

On the doorframe, next to older, faded pencil marks, there are newer blue and orange ones of Horuss and Rufioh's height. They both have gotten taller, which is quite surprising for you but maybe it's because they're weird little trolls?  
You reread the newest height mark as Horuss and Rufioh sleep on their bed.

Horuss had grown a whole three inches, a staggering 3' while Rufioh grew just under two, which leaves him at about 3'9. These kids are getting big, and Horuss is talking a lot more openly now that Rufioh is with him.

You thought he didn't know a lot, when in fact he seems to have a broader vocabulary than you could have imagined. Especially now that he reads at a sixth-grader level.

Teaching the two to read was a lot easier than you thought. Unlike human children, these two soaked up information like a sponge. Rufioh isn't as advanced as Horuss in this sort of field, but it's to be expected. There's always someone at the head of the flock.

Or something. This shit is so unreal, it's like imaginary waste up in this hizzle.

Your trolls are still lying down in the bed, both of them (Horuss especially) soaked in sweat. It's hot as balls, and you don't exactly have enough materials to cool them off. Roxy is doing...Roxy things, and no amount of cold showers seems to be doing them justice.

Still, today you have a plan. You go back into the kitchen and start making some lunches, because it's about 100° out and it's time to take these kids to the pool before you and they melt like a grape Popsicle in a fourth of July's family picnic.

~~~~

It's time to fucking party.

You are holding a small duffel bag chock full of various swimming gear in one hand, holding Horuss' hand with the other. He sure does have a strong grip.

He in turn is holding a small backpack and Rufioh's hand, careful not to bump into his horns as the three of you treck across the asphalt wasteland that is a small parking lot to the pool. Even for the weather, it's mostly empty.

And it's not like you are breaking any rules; you've seen people bring their trolls here to cool them off before so it isn't like someone can give you shit about it.

"Alright, we're going to go swimming and it's gonna be fuc--fudging great. No biting, and don't take your shorts off like you do around the house. Seriously, not cool Horuss." "Sorry."

You're wearing a T-shirt, shorts and a cap while the two of them are wearing swim trunks made for smaller boys and both of them are barefoot. Rufioh seems just a little affected from walking on the concrete and such, but whenever you ask him about it he always pretends it doesn't bother him.

After getting the go-ahead from some lady at the gate, you first bring them over to a lawn chair conveniently cemented by the shallow pool made for toddlers and try to tie Horuss' hair back and slather them both with sunscreen.

Your research showed that trolls are very sensitive to sunlight and you do not want them to get sunburnt because in your experience, it sucks. A lot.

"Horuss, hold still--no, come here, oh fuck it." Horuss keeps moving away and holding his breath for whatever reason when you try to get some on his cute little face, and eventually you give up before moving to get Rufioh to wear some. It's easier with him, but not perfect.

As you are trying to get some on his shoulders, you are approached by a small child who is trying to pet Horuss and oh.

It's the girl from the pet store and her evil mother.

~~~~

 

Well, okay, maybe she isn't quite as evil as you thought. 

Her troll, however, does seem a bit off. 

After having a hearty conversation with the kids' mother about what happened, it appears that she didn't know she was making that face; she 'didn't have her contacts in'. Whatever. Her kid is really cute, and Horuss seems to dig her. 

'Meulin' was her name, you think. She looks a lot like her mother, except she is wearing her crazy long and thick hair in a ponytail, and is wearing a child's bathing suit. And, instead of your trolls, actually playing in the water. 

There's a bigger troll in the water with her, who looks kind of freaky actually. It has marks on its face, and long horns and a thick head of hair that almost makes you afraid. But who is afraid of something the size of a seven year old? Six year olds. Other than that, probably insects and submissive mothers who don't give their monstrous child what they want. 

You walk over and into the water, sort of giving the surface a little splash as you look at your trolls. They aren't afraid of a little bath, maybe it's because there is so much water this time they feel threatened? Probably. 

"I got a kitty!! Well, it looks like a kitty. Horse, come here!" Meulin practically shrieks, damn does that kid have a set of lungs. Unfortunately for her, Horuss doesn't seem excited at the sight of the large body of water, and opts to stay away from the edge. Rufioh, however, is slightly braver, and ever so slowly nudges into the water. 

Once he's in, he looks relieved that it isn't deep, and this gives you a golden opportunity to splash him in the face. The water rolls down his forehead, and the look he gives you makes you snort. Ridiculous. 

Meulin's creepy clowntroll just sort of. Stands there, silently watching you all, and it's kind of creeping you the fuck out. Okay, really creeping you the fuck out, but Horuss did that staring thing before (still does, actually) and you decide to ignore the weird taller troll. 

Rufioh splashes you back, laughing, and you waste no time in splashing him back. Meulin's mother just laughs as she watches you, and Horuss stays on the concrete, unsure. 

"Come on, Horuss, the water is fine! Look, Rufioh is in it. It's hot out and you're getting all blue and sweaty, would you come in for me?" You try to plead with your three year-old of a troll, and get little to no reaction until Rufioh steps in. "AW, c'mon doll...it's fine! Like, Dirk is here, and I'm here..." He gives Horuss a nervous smile complete with an adorable overbite, which apparently is all the convincing the blueblood needs and he is hesitantly trudging into the shallow water in an instant. 

Meulin giggles loudly and sloshes over, giving Horuss a tight hug that makes him wheeze and turn a darker blue before she let's go. Rufioh kicks some water around, and you just sit there in the foot-deep water. Life is good. 

Even if there is a creepy clown troll watching your every move.

"Kurloz! Kurloz, come here and say hi to Horse!" Meulin doesn't seem to really catch that other syllable, but her troll's interests shift into the light and he quietly trudges through the water to greet your own troll. 

Now, you're no real expert on troll behaviours, but what little you looked up on caste systems you know a higher blood when you see one. Horuss looks Kurloz over and simply shrinks down a bit, avoiding eye contact almost as usual, but the look on his face and general body language is almost. Submissive. 

Dogs do this too, so as long as you don't have to intervene two trolls ripping their throats out, it's time to kick back in the kiddie pool and splash Rufioh again. 

As you are busying yourself with supervising Rufioh, Horuss, Kurloz and Meulin are all doing their own little thing, Meulin rambling on about cats while Kurloz gives Horuss a stare down to remember and Horuss turns a darker blue. 

Trolls sure are weird, but kids? 

Kids are fucking strange as hell.


	9. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard, being a kid and growing up. 
> 
> It's hard, and nobody understands.

But being a troll and doing so must be a whole lot harder. Rufioh has been acting a bit strange for about a week after you all took him to the pool, and on Thursday, Horuss woke you up at 3:29 by pulling your hair until you finally, but groggily, sat up. 

It was pitch-black, aside for the reflective glow Horuss' eyes seemed to give off, and you could tell by his expression he was worried about something. After rubbing your eyes, you gave your troll a look. "Yo, what's up...? It's kind of early--" "He's gone!" 

It took you a second before what he said clicked, and you rubbed your eyes again. "Rufioh? Is he playing out side?" You ask, feeling your stomach flip. Horuss shook his head, and you turn to get up. Time to look for your other troll...does he even count as yours? 

Horuss was right, however; no matter where you looked, Rufioh was no where to be found. The door was somewhat open, and it didn't take a genius to realise you were one troll short.

Hopefully he never got out of the apartment complex and was just...wandering.

Horuss whined, tugging on the hem of your shirt, and you rubbed his head. "Hey, maybe he just went for a walk? We'll look for him in the morning, it's not safe." 

Horuss looked up at you, blue in the face and teary-eyed. "Are we gonna find him?" He asked, and oh fuck there goes your stomach again. "Yeah, I'm sure we can find him." 

You're not sure if you believed yourself.

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters have been removed and story has been rewritten because I fucking feel like making it nicer.


End file.
